can a dog really protect a bird?
by Light Pandora
Summary: he took her away from her cage. set her free from the lustful mouths of those lying pricks in the capital they call kings landing. but will she be grateful for his sacrifice? will she flee back to the lions and escape the grasp of the dog?


**hey there everyone :) its been a while since i last uploaded a story, i thought i should practise my story writting abit more and try to improve it. so i would love to hear your reviews, positive criticism is accepted and much appreciated. i will continue this story so please be patience for more chapters haha. unfortunately i do not own these characters nor game of thrones. hope you enjoy it :D x **

she had passed out by the fire. he was awake alone, watching her sleeping form. seven gods how

he wanted to take her, the dwindling fire gave her pale completion a ethereal glow whilst the

shadows that danced from the wavering flames made her familiar burgundy hair seem almost

auburn. her tiny frame was curled up attempting to find as much warmth as possible.

But fire alone was not enough to rival the crisp drafts of the on coming winter. Sandor could already

see Sansa beginning to shiver as the winds grew evermore intense, goosebumps were slowly

forming on her exposed livid skin, Sandor knew in his mind that if this continued she would

surely freeze. he grunted in frustration being left with no other choice if he wanted her to survive

the night he would have to provide her his body warmth unless the winds carmed and with winter

on the way the air so not that forgiving.

he stood nonchalantly from his chair that was opposite the fireplace where sansa lay, he still was

wearing his heavy layers of armor with his sword neatly sheathed near his right arm. when

coming here Sandor did not remove his armor as he had no intentions of resting, he was

determined on keeping the little bird safe from any potential harm, which was sure to be out there

pursuing them relentlessly. he knew as soon as he took lady Sansa away from kings landing, the

little shit Joffery would not let his toy leave that easily. although he caught word that he was

currently betrothed to another he knew that that evil prick wouldn't allow his doll to leave him.

he was a sadist fuck, that wanted to use Sansa for all shes worth, to drain her of everything she

had slowly getting off on her turmoil.

something within sandor wouldn't allow that to happen to his little bird, the thought of her

being forever caged in that hellhole while joffery would gradually pluck her wings feather

by feather so she would have no way to escape, her tweets of pain and sorrow, a once angelic

bird being turned into a deformed dove. he hated imagining that happening to her, he simply

couldn't bare it, thats why he had to offer to take her away from that place, and every word he

spoke was a promise, he would keep her safe and protect her at all costs, he'll make sure that she

sings springtime songs just as the birds do.

she was truly very cold. sandor had climbed next to her on the unwelcoming floor and hesitantly

brought her to his huge chest. he knew that if she awoke she'd hit him, she'd squeal and squirm

away just as a bird would from a dog but he was prepared for such, he expected it, known it

his entire life after his bastard brother burned him in the fire. ever since that day sandor let

himself be consumed by the darkness, let the hate fester within him, choosing to accept it

rather then deny it. he let his compassion fade away with his empathy and the light inside him

perish. he turned into the hound from there own, a dog to follow his masters orders without

thought, only to eat, sleep, fuck and shit. and he had no problem with that untill he met

sansa stark, the young girl thats in his arms right now. he couldn't help himslf but feel

sympathy towards her, she was only a little dove raised by wolves and fed to the lions.

sansa~

she was drifting in and out of consciousness untill she felt a comforting warmth spreading behind her

entire body. she realized quite quickly that sandor had pulled her to him engulfing her with his

masculine frame, well it wasn't even really a masculine frame. sansa had seen the build of many men.

of that of her father and her brothers and none could ever compare to the intimating stature of

sandor. he was more beast then mere man. she could tell that he was reluctant to embrace her, she could

feel his arms awkwardly resting around her waist. untill he slowly was holding her in a firm protective

grasp. her eyes remained closed as her body began to quiver less and less then she was finally subdued

to sleep once again.

the light sun rays beaming in through the windows were more then enough to stir sansa out of her slumber.

when she awoke she felt the cold breeze hitting her back, she saw that the hound was already up and fully

armored ready to leave the inn. she could not suppress a blush spreading throughout her cheeks at

the memory of last night when the hound had attempted to shield her from the cold and provide her

with his body warmth. she wondered if he had truly believed that she was asleep the entire time.

"finally awake girl, i thought little birds rouse when the sun did?" sandor rasped his voice all husky

from the early morning. sansa decided to ingnore his comment and begin preparing for the day ahead

of them.

**how was it? hope it was worth your time ;) please let me know what you guys think of it and how to improve it. i would love to hear your opinions :) x**


End file.
